New Beginning
by oasisdreamer
Summary: Cammie is a popular high school girl with friends and everything she needs, but she isn't as strong as she plays out to be. Zach is a new face in town, newly moved to Rosevillle and joins the local high school. He is popular, fit and totally cocky, and somehow they click. Total Zammie, and includes all friends and characters of Gallagher Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, just letting you know that I am a newbie to fan fiction and this is my first fanfic, but hope y'all enjoy and I am updating regularly!_**

**_All characters belong to Ally Carter._**

Chapter 1

"_You_ are the breakdown of this family Matthew, not me!"

"Are you kidding me right now Rachael? Look at you! You drove us all apart!"

The voices faded in and out, as Cammie sighed and wandered away from the house to a big ash tree, standing tall towards the back of the garden. She lifted herself up, and climbed her way to her favourite place, the topmost branch of the tree. Cammie leant her back up against the trunk, and admired the tranquillity and peace, but most of all the silence. She couldn't hear her parents shouting from here and that was the reason why, all those years ago, she found her refuge here when the fighting started. The spring breeze teased her blonde hair as she relaxed and breathed in the fresh air. A single tear escaped from her blue eyes and slowly trickled down her worn face, and fell slowly and silently onto the branch she sat on.

"Cam!" She turned her head to see her brother, Grant tearing towards her, his brown hair madly waving in the wind as she watched her twin run. Grant climbed the tree awkwardly and sat down next to her panting and smiling gently as he put his arm around her shoulders, giving her safety and peace. Cammie unconsciously leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the tears fell.

"It's alright Cam, it will blow over, and then it will be like a happy family again. Just wait, they will sort it out," Grant whispered, stroking her hair fondly. He looked down at her face and wiped the tears off her face and kissed her on the forehead.

They sat there for a while in silence, watching the sun make its journey through the sky, the birds make their nests and the happy children play football. Grant looked at his watch, and smiled apologetically at his sister. "Work?" she asked sadly. Grant nodded and gently slipped away from his sister. "Sorry Cam, but I have to get the money for travelling, because Mum and Dad won't support me, and you know that. They still have their hearts set on seeing their son go to Harvard. I have to go, but I will see you later, don't stay too long up here," he smiled as he climbed down her tree. She smiled wistfully at him, and then turned her head away from him as she looked out once more.

Cammie loved her brother, they were twins but he was the eldest by 3 minutes and he acted like it as well. He enjoyed being the older brother looking out for his sister in school, making sure his friends weren't hitting on her and other small things to try and make her life easier. Grant always felt the need to protect Cammie from their volatile family, and Cammie was thankful because sometimes, she just couldn't handle her parents and their immature behaviour. She closed her eyes and thought of her stupid 'family'. They weren't a family, family don't hate each other. Cammie let her thoughts wander as she felt the gentle warmth of the sun on her face.

She felt relaxed and peaceful, until a voice cut through the silence. She looked down into another garden, her neighbour's, and her light blue eyes met vibrant green eyes. She raised her eyebrows in question as the boy said with a playful smirk, "you're going to fall, and I am not going to be there to catch you, even though you wish it." The boy was standing there, leaning against the wall separating the two gardens, watching Cammie up in the tree with a cocky grin, those green eyes never leaving her beautiful blue ones.

"Do you speak? Or are you too stunned by my beauty that you have become dumbfounded?" he asked grinning.

Cammie sighed, bit her lip and looked down at the boy.

"I'm Zach, I just moved next door and you are…?"

"Cammie".

_**So... I'm sorry but it will get better I promise!**_

_**Luv ya all xx Ash**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, I am ecstatic about the number of view and the response to the first chapter, so I thought I would update another one the same day for y'all to enjoy. So here it is, hope you all like it! If you don't then please PM me or review leaving suggestions about how to improve it, I am always open to ideas because I am such a newbie! Anyway... here you go!_**

Chapter 2

Zach looked up at Cammie. She was cute, with a petite face and soft blonde hair. And her beautiful eyes, a sparkling, piercing blue colour. When she told him her name, he smiled in triumph.

"You're pretty", Zach said and watched as Cammie looked incredulously at him and then laughed quietly.

"I'm guessing you say that to every new girl you meet." She replied, careful to avoid his gaze. She felt a bit awkward up in a tree with a hot boy standing nearby. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she bit her lip, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No, it's true. Why do you say that?" Zach was a bit stunned by her answer. Most girls would swoon and come rushing to him, flirting and batting eyelashes. He knew how to use his charm to get girls.

Cammie cocked her head to the side and studied Zach below her. He was pretty hot, no doubt about it. He was tall, well built with dark brown hair. But Cammie could not stop looking at his green eyes. They were intense, full of light and evidently waiting for her answer. That brought her out of her wonder, and answered carefully, "Because you are a player, and just want girls to hang off you like conquests, so you flatter them and they then come running to you because of your good looks. But you are wasting your time, because I am not going to fall for your tricks". She grinned down at his astonished face, but was surprised when he started to smirk.

"You think I have good looks," he said smirking.

"Seriously? That is all you have got to say?" Cammie looked down at him a little bit annoyed.

He shrugged and smirked. "A boy only listens when a girl says he has good looks, and you said I had good look, so I think that you have a crush on me."

Cammie rolled her eyes in exasperation. Zach was totally a player and she didn't intend to fall for his charming tricks just so he could break her heart like Josh. She winced at the name as the once happy memories came flooding back. Zach cleared his throat to get her attention.

"You sure don't talk a lot do you?" he asked.

She smirked, "I don't talk to strangers," She batted her eyelashes at him just to confuse the guy, and climbed down from the tree. She jumped down and walked back to her house, her hair flowing freely in the wind. She flicked her hair from her shoulder, turned round and called back to Zach, "see you around, stranger."

Cammie opened the back door to her house, closed it and leant back sighing. Her heart was beating quick and she felt flustered. She mentally kicked herself and said sharply, "Cameron Ann Morgan, get a grip. You are not falling for this boy just like Josh." She calmed herself, let out a breath and took out her phone. She leapt up he stairs to her room, jumped onto her blue duvet and punched in a familiar number.

"CAMMIE!" Cammie jumped out of her skin, dropped her phone onto her duvet and sighed exasperatedly. She really should have expected this from Bex Baxter. Only Bex could scream that loud and high. She picked up her phone and gingerly held it far away from her ear. "Honestly Bex, that is the fifth time you have burst my ear drums, I'm going to go deaf!" She smiled at her amusing friend who launched off a string of profanities.

"It is not my fault that I am excited when I hear my best friend for the first time in weeks! Cams how are you? We really need to meet up before spring break is over!"

"Totally, we have so much to catch up on! How was Britain and your parents?"

"We can talk about my stupid parents later, tell me this. Have you gotten over your broken heart and that stupid ass of a boy Josh yet?

Cammie hesitated and said back unconvincingly, "of course Bex, I got over him ages ago." She trailed off knowing that Bex could easily see through the lie.

"Cammie, don't lie to me. I have known you since we were in kindergarten. You still think about him don't you? He cheated on you Cammie, get over it! He does not deserve you so you need to get over him pronto."

Bex carried on talking whilst Cammie zoned out, agreeing occasionally with Bex and echoing her insults. Bex did this nearly every night now and Cammie could not be bothered to fight with Bex right now and her emotions were running high now Bex reminded her about Josh.

"Right, we will talk more about this missy, but you have to get over him. It has been a month now! I have to go, but see you tomorrow maybe with the girls?" Bex asked hopefully.

"Of course! See you soon then," Cammie replied and then hung up, dropping her phone onto her bed. She fell back onto her bed, buried her head in her pillow and sobbed quietly.

_**Awwwwww... poor Cammie! Anyway, please review and rate, leave me your views, I love reading them! I will update the next one tomorrow or the day after, so keep an eye out! Luv ya xx Ash**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the late update but I will update the next chapter by tomorrow so look out for it! Kind of a filler chapter so sorry!**_

Chapter 3

The next morning Cammie awoke with swollen eyes and a pounding headache. She groaned as she swung her legs out of bed and stood up in front of her mirror. She looked awful. Her hair was like a bird's nest, her blue eyes were red and puffy, and her limbs looked pale and thin. There came a timid knock on her door and her mother's head popped round. "Good morning darling, how are you?" Rachael asked nervously. She didn't know how Cammie would react to her since the big argument last night. Cammie scoffed at her mum's falsity and walked straight out of the door past her mother. She didn't have the strength this morning to talk to her. Cammie slowly walked down to the kitchen and saw Grant was sitting on one of the barstools eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Camster", Grant said through a mouthful of cereal as he reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, how was work last night?"

"Rubbish, but never mind, what are you doing today?"

"Off to meet the girls in about an hour so I better get a move on. Where's dad?"

"Off to work already, as always," Grant replied trailing off.

Cammie smiled gently at her brother, pecked a kiss on his cheek and made her way back to her room eating a cereal bar. She went into her bathroom and hopped into her shower. She relished the warm water cascading down her back as she let out a sigh of contentment. Her thoughts returned to the night she caught Josh, her long term boyfriend of 2 years, cheating on her with no other than DeeDee Spencer, the famous freak of Roseville High. Her eyes started to water as she leant against the back of the shower. But thoughts of her friends waiting for her brought her out of her misery as she washed the shampoo out of her hair and got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her slim frame, she dried her long blonde hair and put it up in a messy bun. She put on ripped denim shorts and a black top with raybands and black sneakers. Cammie looked at herself in the mirror. She always had a good fashion sense and took pride in how she looked. She shrugged, grabbed a bag and walked out of her room.

Cammie entered the small cafe and was greeted with a massive bear hug from Bex Baxter. Commie gasped as the air was knocked out of her, but found enough breath to start laughing as she hugged her best friend tight. She looked round Bex's small frame to see her other friends, Liz and Macey grinning wildly at her and waiting patiently for Bex to stop suffocating Cammie.

"Missed you too Bex, but you are kinda killing me," Cammie said giggling as Bex released her sheepishly from her grip.

Macey and Liz then hugged Cammie in succession as the friends were once again reunited and the conversation started rapidly.

Cammie looked round at her friends and took the time to look at each one carefully. She hadn't seen all her friends together for three weeks due to holidays and other stuff, and everyone looked quite different. Macey was talking the loudest as per usual so Cammie focused on her first. "Ok, so Spain was the best ever! We all have to go out there during summer break. All four of us, all girls, no boys, and the weather is just glorious!" Macey said rapidly. She was glowing, her skin more tanned than usual and showed off by her shorts and crop top. Her long athletic legs were made longer by the high wedges she was wearing.

"Definitely! We haven't gone on a holiday together in forever!" said Liz. Cammie looked at the small girl and grinned at her as she replied eagerly. Liz was the youngest out of the four girls, but she was the cleverest by far. She normally dressed for comfort, never really taking an interest in fashion, but today she looked pretty hot. With a white blouse and a short pale pink skirt, Liz looked more than her age of 17. She was taller than usual, thanks to her four inch wedges that were a birthday present from fashionista Macey, and Cammie was glad to see that she was happy.

Then Cammie turned round to meet the stare of Rebecca Baxter. She was staring at Cammie with her brown eyes, searching for something. Cammie smiled at her, with a questioning face, wondering why Bex had suddenly taken an interest in her. She had a feeling it had to do with last night's conversation. But then, before Cammie had an opportunity to question it, Bex's eyes widened then narrowed suddenly at something behind Cammie's shoulder. Cammie instinctively turned round and her face blanched.

"Oh god"

**_Suspense! What/who do you think Bex is looking at? Review and I promise a quick update! Luv ya xx Ash_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! So the short wait is finally over, and we get to see who Cammie was avoiding! Anyway hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

The shop bell rang as the door closed behind the two people who had just entered the cafe. Cammie slowly sunk deeper into her chair as her face drained of colour. She turned back around to face her friends, in fact, turning away from the one person she had been avoiding all Spring. She flicked her hair from her back over to her shoulder in an attempt to cover her face. Suddenly, a high voice sang out loudly, "Oh my Gosh! What are you guys doing here?! I haven't seen you all Spring break!" The voice belonged to none other than DeeDee Spencer. She was a popular girl, but had no real friends. She was a typical 'mean girl' and could easily been part of the 'Plastics' from the movie.

"That's because we have been avoiding you," Macey said under her breath as Cammie sniggered. "We must have missed each other or something," said Liz, as the girls giggled quietly. Bex then turned her attention to the figure standing awkwardly next to DeeDee.

"What are you doing here Josh?" Said Bex quite aggressively, as Cammie sucked in her breath at the mention of his name.

"I.." But then his voice faltered, as Cammie whipped her head to face him. The sight of her face looking impassively at him made him stutter as he realised he was looking at the girl he cheated on, with the girl who was currently hanging off his arm. Cammie caught the sight of DeeDee's cocky smirk and her blue eyes hardened at the triumph evident in DeeDee.

"Well?" asked Bex, "are you going to answer my question, or are you going to continue to stare at your ex-girlfriend?" She sneered at the boy whose face was a mask of embarassment.

"Hey Camster, um, how are you?" He asked nervously.

"No," whispered Cammie. She repeated this again, but with more force as she stood up, her chair scraping against the slate tiles on the floor.

"You do not get to call me that. You lost the right to even talk to me when I caught you with that scumbag over there, at the Spring party. Just go away and leave me alone Josh. I don't want to talk to you ever again, so don't try to make it up to me, because you broke my heart." She took in a deep breath, holding in the tears that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. She sat down quietly and turned away from the shocked boy.

Josh reached out a hand to Cammie, but Liz quickly pushed it away. "She asked you to leave, have the decency to respect her wishes, after what you did to her." Liz said this forcefully, which was unusual for the quiet girl.

DeeDee continued to give all the girls dirty looks, but said in a sweet voice, "come on babe, let's go," she pulled Josh's arm towards the door. " I can see we aren't wanted here, and we don't want them either. Let's go". Josh allowed himself to be dragged away from the girls staring at him with hard eyes. But the one girl whose face he wanted to see the most, had her back turned towards him, and her head in her hands. The shop bell rang again, when the door to the cafe closed, and as it closed, Cammie looked up at her friends and gave them a weak smile letting out the breath she had been holding in for the past minute or so.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Macey as she wrapped an arm around Cammie's shoulder. Cammie smiled gently at her and assured her that she was fine.

"I'm proud of you girl," said Bex, " not even one tear was shed during that rant of yours!"

"Josh seemed like he was going to cry himself," giggled Liz as the girls grinned together.

"I don't think he was expecting to see a vengeful Cammie so soon! But I'm glad you did it. You have wasted too much time over that cheating idiot." Said Macey, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," giggled Cammie. "I think I just got over him now, and thank god as well!" She smiled a genuine smile as she said louder, " now who is up for a strawberry milkshake!"

**_Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be about their first day back at school! Please review! Might have the chapter up tomorrow if I'm lucky! Luv ya xx Ash_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry this is a short chapter, but anyway enjoy! **_

Chapter 5

'Party Rockin' in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time...'

Cammie's hand shot out from underneath her duvet and searched desperately for her phone, to stop the noise blasting out of it. She eventually grasped it, brung it underneath the covers and silenced it. The hand then emerged again with the phone, dropped the phone onto the carpet and once again, Cammie fell asleep.

Loud footsteps echoed up the staircase leading to her room and suddenly the door was flung wide open to reveal Grant. He smiled evilly at Cammie's sleeping figure and crept up to her bed. He then crouched and sprung onto her bed, jumping up and down dislodging Cammie from her hideout and leaving her wide-eyed and gasping on the floor next to her bed.

"Morning!" said Grant brightly.

"You are officially the worst brother ever!" groaned Cammie as she lifted herself off the floor. Grant grinned wickedly and suddenly tickled Cammie.

"Take that back Camster!" he said threateningly as he trapped her under his body. She screamed loudly and wiggled furiously under his fingers as he tickled her.

"Stop, stop, stop! I didn't mean it! You are the best brother in the whole world! Stop!" Cammie said breathlessly as Grant released her from her torture.

"This is so annoying! We are twins, and yet I am ticklish and you aren't. It's so unfair!" gasped Cammie as she stood up catching her breath.

"Do you know why that is?" said Grant, "it's because I am the better twin! Get up, it's the first day of school today, you have 30 mins to get ready, otherwise I'm driving myself and you can walk to school!" He grinned at his sulky sister, ruffled her hair and went out of her room. Cammie groaned at the thought of school and flopped down onto her bed again.

* * *

Grant leant against the car waiting for Cammie to emerge from the house. He checked the time on his phone and shouted, "Cameron Ann Morgan! If you don't get out of the house in two seconds, I'm leaving you here!" Just as soon as he finished the sentence, the door opened and Cammie came out holding a bag and a piece of toast. She looked accusingly at Grant, "you didn't let me finish my breakfast."

"Too bad. We are going to be late, and I don't want Mr Doyle breathing down my back on the first day," said Grant as he got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Hey! It's my turn to drive!" said Cammie, standing outside the driver's door.

Grant sighed and looked at Cammie, "Cams. You are the worst driver in the universe and you expect me to let you drive the first day of school? You are going to get us killed one say, so no. Get in."

He turned the ignition and put his seat belt on. He looked at the passenger seat, but Cammie was not there. He looked out of his window and saw Cammie standing beside the door smirking at him.

"Grant, if you don't let me drive, I will tell Bex that you have this humongous crush on her, and I will text her this from your phone." Cammie said this whilst holding up Grant's phone in her hand, smiling wickedly. Grant put his hands in his pocket expecting to feel the hard phone, but felt nothing.

"What the..." he trailed off. He stared at her. She stared back evilly narrowing her eyes whilst playing with his phone. "Ugh!" groaned Grant. "Fine! Kill us both." He got out of the car and walked round to the other side, and got in. Cammie smiled triumphantly and jumped into the driver's seat, chucking the phone at Grant.

"Cammie. You know that I don't have a crush on Bex, so don't tell her. It would be lies you know..." said Grant.

"Course you don't have a crush on her," said Cammie sarcastically as she nearly crashed into a car as she drove out of the driveway.

"Cammie! What the hell?!" yelled Grant as the other car beeped its horn.

"Oh shush bro. Nothing got broken," Cammie replied as she drove away.

"Oh god, here we go," muttered Grant as the car picked up speed.

**_So more Grant and Cammie sibling love! Update is coming! Review letting me know what you think about this chapter and what you want to see later on! luv ya xx Ash_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**First day of school and Zach makes an appearance! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

"How did we survive the journey here?" questioned Grant as the car pulled up to the school gates.

"Stop complaining, I'm not that bad of a driver, there are worse out there!" Cammie said getting out of the car.

Grant snorted, "I have no idea how you passed your driving test, the examiner must have been drunk!"

Cammie frowned and punched him in the arm, and Grant smirked at her.

"Asshole" said Cammie.

"Maniac"

"Idiot"

"Psycho"

"Cammie!" Liz's voice came from across the parking lot as Grant walked off towards the main building where his friends were hanging out. Cammie watched him high-five his friends, and was surprised to see Zach with them. Liz looped her arm into Cammie's and they started to make their way to the science block for their first lesson. They were quite late to the lesson, and their chemistry teacher, Mr Solomon, looked at them sternly.

"Girls, first lesson of the semester and you are already late. Get to your seats, and the next time you are late, you will get detention." he said.

The girls quietly giggled as they took their seats away from each other. The lesson started as usual, with Mr Solomon's voice droning on about covalent bonds or something and Liz and Cammie passing notes to each other. Then the door opened, and everyone turned to look at the person grinning in the doorway. Zach looked round the room as if searching for something, and his eyes came to a stop when they found Cammie's. She internally groaned as he smirked at her.

"Mr Goode?" questioned Mr Solomon. 'So that is his surname' thought Cammie as she watched Zach look at their teacher.

"Yep. I think I have this class," said Zach, his gaze still on Cammie. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed his concentrated gaze. 'What is he staring at?' she thought as she looked down at herself, wondering what had caught his attention.

"Yes you do Zach. You have a choice of seats. Since you are new, you should sit next to someone who excels in this subject..." said Mr Solomon, as Cammie knew what was coming next.

"You can sit with either Liz Sutton or Cameron Morgan, take your pick."

But before Mr Solomon had finished speaking, Zach said, "I'll sit with Cammie," and walked straight to her, dropped his bag and sat down, smirking. All the girls in the class started whispering and Cammie could hear, "um, how does he know her name? He is way too hot to know her from out of school..." She rolled her eyes at the unwanted attention from the gossip girls that Zach had caused.

Cammie leaned towards Zach and whispered quietly, "thanks a lot." She nodded her head at the girls towards the back who were whispering furiously and stealing glances at Zach and Cammie. He turned around and winked at them cheekily. She rolled her eyes at him and pinched him, to make him turn back around.

His green eyes flashed with amusement as he looked at her and said innocently, "it's not my fault that all girls think I have good looks."

Cammie scoffed and looked away, "you are so over-confident. I don't think you're hot, so you are wrong." She didn't look at him, because she knew that her cheeks would turn bright red under his green eyes.

"Ah now there's where your wrong Tree girl," he said, "you said yourself a couple days ago that I have good looks."

Cammie stuttered, and tried desperately to have a comeback, but under Zach's intense gaze she couldn't think straight.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Tree girl? I think it suits you. I forgot to ask, why were you up in that tree?" He looked back at her, questions in his eyes.

"None of your business. And I don't care if it suits, don't call me that." She looked back down at her notes, and tried desperately hard to concentrate on what Mr Solomon was saying, but Zach constantly dragged her back to him.

"Fine. I'll call you something else, I'll find a new name for you," he said as he looked away from her.

Cammie sighed in relief as his attention left her. Now that Zach was concentrating on chemistry, she took the opportunity to study the stranger. His face was tanned and complimented his intense green eyes nicely. His light brown hair was messy and quite long, and framed his face nicely. He looked strong, his arm muscles were on show from his white T-shirt, and they flexed when he wrote. Cammie had to admit, he was good-looking and she did like him slightly. When he wasn't flirting and being annoying, he could be quite nice.

The loud end of lesson bell went and Cammie stood and packed up. "If we are going to be lab partners, and neighbours, you are going to have to talk to me sometimes," said Zach as he packed up.

"I do talk," laughed Cammie as she looked at his smirking face. "See you around," she said before giving him genuine smile.

He smiled back, "bye Blondie!" and grinned at her frown as she walked out of the room.

_**So here's the chapter! Hope you liked it! If you didn't, let me know, and please give me ideas on what you would like to see happen. I love your reviews so please do! Luv ya xx Ash**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry sorry sorry I know it has been a while, but just needed to write a chapter with more plot in to keep the sort going! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 7

Cammie lay on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, trying desperately to block out the shouting downstairs. Her books were strewn all over the duvet, her homework waiting to be completed, but she couldn't concentrate with the shouting. She could hear Grant's voice joining in. He normally tried to calm their parents down and split them up. He was the peacemaker in the family, but recently his efforts had been futile. She couldn't understand how he could stand being in close proximity to his parents when they were fighting, but ever since Cammie was young, she couldn't stand to be in the same house. After a while, Cammie's tolerance broke and she pulled on a hoodie and ran down the stairs in an attempt to get out, to go somewhere for relief, to escape. She entered the kitchen where the rest of her family was. Grant had his head in his hands, leaning on the kitchen table whilst her parents were standing and shouting abuse at each other. Tears pricked at her eyes as she was torn between escaping, and comforting Grant but she couldn't stand seeing Grant upset so she blocked her ears and walked over to her twin. Her parents didn't notice their daughter as she pulled her brother out of the war zone and outside.

They sat down together on the bench, and Cammie wrapped her arms around Grant as they gave each other comfort. After a while Grant spoke.

"Cams. They're getting a divorce." Grant said this quietly, but to Cammie, she felt like the words had been shouted. Her head became blank as her dreams of a happy family vanished into thin air. She stood up and started to walk away from Grant. Grant knew better to not stop her, Cammie could be unpredictable when their parents were fighting, and he knew that she needed her time. He sighed as he watched his sister walk away towards the tree at the bottom of the garden. His parents' voices were just about audible, and Grant felt compelled to go back inside. He looked back at Cammie's figure in the distance, and when deciding she was ok, he walked back into the house.

Divorce. That meant moving house, constantly moving, different schools and the whole reorganization of their lives. These thoughts raced through Cammie's head as she considered what would happen in her uncertain future. She sat up in her tree and closed her eyes lost in thought as a single tear escaped.

"You have this obsession with this tree you know Blondie," said a voice from below.

Cammie's thoughts halted as she quickly wiped away the tear on her cheek, but she smiled at her new nickname given to her by this stranger.

"You're never going to stop calling me that aren't you?" she replied sarcastically.

"Nope." He smirked up at her. His face then changed and looked more concerned as he stared at Cammie. She suddenly became self-conscious and proceeded to hide her face with her hair. She was worried her eyes would give it all away.

"Have you been crying Blondie?" he asked carefully.

Damn, thought Cammie, as she responded quickly, "No."

"Let me see your face then."

Cammie sighed, knowing that she couldn't escape from this predicament, and moved her hair away from her face, but made a point by staring straight at him, her eyes hard but shiny with unshed tears.

"Happy now?" Cammie said harshly as she looked away. She expected Zach to make fun of her or laugh, but instead she heard nothing. Cammie looked down into his garden, but Zach was nowhere to be seen. Then, Zach's voice came from directly below her, "Damn! How the hell do you climb this tree?"

Cammie laughed and bent her head to see Zach standing beside the trunk in her garden, trying to find a foothold. She glanced at the garden wall he scaled to get over to this garden and she looked down at Zach. He noticed her laughing at him and grimaced. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked frowning jokingly at her. Cammie covered her mouth and shook her head and out came a muffled "course not!" But a giggle escaped and Zach's face smirked at her widening eyes, and after finding a foothold, climbed up the tree rapidly watching Cammie scramble further up the tree away from him. She was laughing and Cammie's thoughts were rapidly scattered as she tried desperately to run away from the boy chasing after her. She carried on climbing the tree hastily, but as she reached the top branch her heart beat faster as the brown-haired boy approached her.

His face popped out beneath the foliage with a smirk as he reached the top branch where Cammie was sitting. "Jeez," he said panting slightly, as Cammie watched him with bright eyes.

"Its not that hard," she said innocently. He looked at her wildly; as he caught his breath, "yeah… course not," he replied and Cammie laughed at Zach's pride.

"So," drawled Zach as he watched Cammie's reaction cautiously, "are you going to tell me why you are up here?" Cammie sucked in her breath as she heard Zach's words. Zach waited patiently, never moving his eyes off Cammie's form, but after a while of silence, he decided to break it. He reached his hand over to Cammie and placed it on her shoulder, the unfamiliar contact sending sparks shooting up his arm. She looked at him questioningly, but Zach was reassured when she didn't shrug his hand off. "Don't worry about it, you don't have to tell me. It was rude of me anyway."

Cammie looked away from Zach and said quietly.

"My parents are getting a divorce."

There was a pause before Zach said quietly, "Oh Cammie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry…" Zach trailed off. He didn't know what to say, but instead he pulled her closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her slim frame. Cammie leant her head against his chest and felt safe. She wondered why she wasn't crying again, but being with Zach, in his arms made her feel happy and she didn't want to move away. His hand stroked her hair softly and a small giggle bubbled up inside her. Zach slowly moved her so he could see her face and raised his eyebrows in question.

Cammie answered his unspoken question, "I am crying in a tree with a stranger who I have only spoken to twice. My parents would be so proud of me." She smiled a faint smile, and at that smile, Zach smirked and replied, "actually, they would be proud, because at the minute, you are in a very hot stranger's arms." Cammie playfully smacked him, "cocky idiot."

Zach laughed and replied, "You know you love it," and drew Cammie back into his embrace. They sat there for a while in silence, enjoying the new company of each other, when unexpectedly a voice shattered the quiet.

"You move fast Zach. First day of school and you already have my sister in your arms."

_**So there you go, another chapter. Question for you guys, would you want Bex and Grant to get together in this fanfic? I love Grant in this story and I'm going to develop Bex more as a character, but it is up to you, so review or PM leaving me your thoughts. As always, luv ya xx Ash**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a sunny morning and Cammie was in an unusual good mood. Grant was driving her to school, and thoughts of the night before had been stored away at the back of her mind. That is, all thoughts except for the ones of Zach. They arrived at school, and she inwardly groaned at the sight of the looming red brick building, but she smiled slightly when she saw Zach leaning against the school, looking at their car as it pulled up into the car park. Grant followed Cammie's line of sight and frowned slightly as his eyes found Zach.

"Cammie," Grant said exasperatedly as he noticed her smile. Cammie turned to look at Grant and patted his cheek patronizingly.

"Granty, Granty, Granty, calm down! I don't understand your problem."

"I know boys Cammie, and Zach is a friend who I know well. He's a player and he is going to break your heart like that asshole Josh."

Cammie just looked at Grant, and giggled at his overprotectiveness.

"It's not like I'm in love with the guy!" Grant raised his eyebrows at this, and Cammie looked at him with a shocked smile.

"Oh no, seriously? You think I like Zach?" She laughed at her brother's face.

"Well brother dearest, you have nothing to worry about. He's a stranger, I know nothing about him, and I am most certainly not in love with him, so everything's fine ok? I have to go." Cammie opened the car door, but then leaned over and slapped her brother's arm. "You are so stupid you know, right?" Grant nodded and laughed as Cammie climbed out of the car.

Zach watched with a smile as Cammie walked towards him.

"Hey Zach"

"Hi"

"What'cha doing?"

"Well, right now, I am talking to this really pretty girl who has this weird obsession with climbing trees and has this crush on me and…" Zach stopped talking because Cammie started hitting him on his arm and chest. She was laughing and her eyes were sparkling as Zach tried to block her hits. He noticed her playful mood, and said cautiously, "You look happier today." She stopped hitting him and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I am." She paused and her eyes dimmed slightly, but she looked back at him with a smile but not with her sparkling eyes. "Oh, and by the way, I don't have a crush on you because you are obnoxious, cocky, egotistical, arrogant and flirty."

"Thank you," said Zach sincerely as he smiled, "that means a lot coming from you." Cammie hit again on his arm, "you are so violent! Jeez! Oh, and I know you like me. Maybe it's slipped your mind, but I vividly remember you in my arms last night, and you didn't protest, so…"

Cammie sucked in her breath, and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Look Zach, I was at a really low point last night. I don't like you like that and it was stupid of me, and we can't really be like that. But we can be friends…"

Zach was surprised and shocked at her response, he wasn't used to being rejected, but from Cammie, it sort of stung. He laughed nervously, trying to regain his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure Blondie."

Suddenly, Zach's name was shouted from across the car park and Zach looked towards the boy running to him. He smiled apologetically as the boy with blonde hair stopped in front of Zach and Cammie and bent over double panting.

"Zach", he smiled at Zach, and looked over to Cammie, "Cammie".

Cammie smiled at Preston and patted him on the back. "Running away from Macey? She's not that bad," said Cammie sarcastically as Preston groaned.

"Ugh, you have no idea. She's in such a rotten mood."

Zach laughed, "girl trouble mate?" Preston nodded and yanked Zach towards the school.

"Whoa, whoa, where are we going?" asked Zach as he let himself be pulled along by the smaller Preston. "English. We're partners for this assessment, and I'm not doing it by myself, so we gotta get moving." Cammie watched as Preston towed Zach away, and laughed when Zach looked back and winked cheekily. She turned around and came face to face with a bemused Bex Baxter.

"Ok, what, why, where, how and who is he?" asked Bex as Cammie linked arms with her.

"Hey to you too Bex. And I'm fine, thanks for asking, how are you?" replied Cammie.

"No, no, no Cams. Stop avoiding the question! Otherwise, I'm gonna have to bring Macey into this." Cammie looked at Bex with mock horror as Bex giggled, "but seriously, tell me!"

"He's just a friend."

"A very hot friend."

"I know. He won't let me forget that bit."

They entered the classroom together and sat down, Bex occasionally grinning at her from across the room. Their teacher started droning on and Cammie's thoughts drifted away from History to her parents and Zach. But suddenly, the principal's voice came through the loudspeakers and her thoughts halted.

"Good morning students. Since this is the first week back of the summer semester, I must inform you of the upcoming Prom night." Gasps from the girls erupted from the room and Cammie grinned at the groans heard from the boys.

"The date for the Prom is the 20th of July, which is two weeks from now. You may now return to class." Cammie grinned. She always loved parties and she was actually looking forward to prom. She looked sideways at Bex who had a smile reaching from ear to ear. She caught Cammie's eye and smiled excitedly, mouthing the word 'shopping'. Cammie's smile dropped from her face and her eyes became instantly worried as the one thing she hated in the whole world suddenly became compulsory.

"Damn."

_**Hope you liked it! Long time in the coming, but updates will be more punctual promise! Leave a review, always love them :) Luv ya xx Ash**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know, I know its been a long time, please don't hate ;) It's a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy! **_

Chapter 9

When the end of day bell went, Cammie ran out of the classroom, eager to get home and fall flat on her bed. As soon as she left the room a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her off to the side. Cammie whirled round to face Bex, Macey and Liz and sighed, knowing what would follow. "Cammie, like it or not, we are going shopping for dresses tonight," said Bex, "and I know how much you and Liz hate it, but we are not letting you two wear something hideous to prom?"

Cammie groaned. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with the girls, she just didn't like the idea of spending hours in a shop with Macey and Bex chucking dresses at her, expecting her to twirl, pose and wear high heels.

"Do you need me to be there? I mean, you just need my size and you guys can get the dress," said Cammie cautiously, but before she could finish the sentence Macey tutted and started dragging her down the corridor, Bex tugging Liz with her. Cammie looked behind and rolled her eyes in frustration at Liz and she returned the same look.

"Blondie!" a voice yelled. Cammie turned around and blushed at the nickname as Zach ran towards her. He put his arm around her shoulders and winked at the girls, and said 'hey' in a flirty voice. Cammie watched as Macey's jaw dropped in surprise as she acknowledged Zach's arm draped over Cammie. Bex looked Zach up and down appraisingly and Liz's eyes widened in shock. There was an awkward silence as none of the girls talked, and so Cammie rolled her eyes and pushed Zach's arm away gently.

"Um, hey, you called? Well more like shouted, but anyway" asked Cammie.

"Oh yeah," said Zach, and turned his gaze away from the silent friends who stood immobile, "do you want a lift home?"

Cammie mouth opened ready to agree, she wanted desperately to get out of shopping, but then Bex snapped out of her daydream and put herself in between Cammie and Zach.

"Uh huh, no. No, no, no, no. Cameron Ann Morgan, you are coming dress shopping with us. And that's final. So no going off with your new hot boyfriend or anything." Bex pushed Zach away from Cammie and gave him a cheeky grin, "you better get something nice for prom, you don't want to show Cammie up, do you?" Zach's face turned from a smirk to a face of shock, but before Bex could do any more damage, Cammie suddenly said, "woah, woah, woah Baxter, I'm coming, don't get ahead of yourself either." Bex shrugged her shoulders, smiled back at Zach and then started to pull Cammie down the corridor. Zach watched Cammie as she turned her blonde head around to face him and mouthed, 'sorry', and he smirkedat her retreating figure.

"There are so many dresses!" squealed Macey excitedly. Cammie sighed exasperatedly as she watched Macey turn into a little schoolgirl in a candy shop. She ran around whipping out dresses and oohing and ahhing at everything she saw. Macey did a full lap of the shop and returned to the girls with seven dresses and a pair of shoes in each hand. "Bex, take Cammie, and I'll take Liz. Now go! We have a lot to do."

Bex ran to the other end of the shop, one hand firmly grasped on Cammie's arm and another feeling along the racks and racks of different coloured materials. Cammie listened vaguely to what Bex was saying about colors, but she was starting to become bored, and wished for a distraction. Her phone beeped suddenly, and Cammie gratefully opened it, and smiled at the text message she had just received.

_Tree Girl, meet me outside your house tonight at 8_

_Z_

Bex's head peeped over Cammie's shoulder and read the text flashing on the screen. Cammie laughed as Bex raised her eyebrows and said, "lover boy's really into you Cam".

"He's just a friend Bex. But let's talk about you and Grant! You want to go to prom with him don't you?" Cammie asked excitedly.

Bex shrugged her shoulders but grinned nervously at her best friend. "Yeah, I guess. But you cannot tell him Cammie, otherwise I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable."

Cammie laughed and put her arm around Bex's shoulder, "Don't worry Baxter. He'll ask you, he's had this massive crush on you since we were children."

Bex grinned happily at this and Cammie smiled back. Cammie was really happy that Grant and Bex liked each other, who better to go out with your twin brother than your best friend?

"We need to hurry up," said Bex as she walked towards the racks and racks of dresses, "we're all going to do your makeup for tonight, and choose your outfit and that is going to take time"

Cammie started to protest, but Bex turned round and pressed her hand firmly against Cammie's mouth silencing her. Bex shook her head slightly, her finger to her lips telling Cammie to shut up and Cammie did. No one wanted to face the wrath of cute girl Rebecca Baxter.

After hours of shopping, and sleeping on Cammie's part, the girls had got their dresses. Cammie clutched her prom dress eagerly as Macey paid, and loved the feel of the floaty pink material. She didn't like to admit it, but Bex and Macey had done a super job with her dress. It had a black sweetheart bodice, cut short by a band of pale pink and black beading, with a long flowing pale pink floor length skirt that opened out. It was beautiful and it complimented her curves and slim figure. Bex looked stunning in her dress. It was short, cream and high waisted with a silver halter neck. Macey, as per usual, chose the most dramatic, daring dress, with a severely low-cut neckline and a very short skirt that showed off her tanned legs that Macey was incredibly proud of. It had a beautiful black, lace embellishment from one shoulder across the dress to her waist. Liz went for something simple, but elegant which is her style. A long simple silk dress with spaghetti straps, in a pale blue color that suited her. Just as the girls finished paying, the door to the shop entered and the bell rang out. Cammie looked towards the gaggle of girls that had just entered and grimaced. But her previous good mood shattered as a certain voice rang out and said loudly,

"Oh my God! He is such a cutie patootie! I just can't believe Grant Morgan just asked me to prom!"

**_So... who do think Grant asked to prom? Hint: one of the Gallagher girls ;) Thanks for all the support, please review, I love hearing what you think! Luv ya xx Ash_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the mention of Grant's name, Cammie turned to look at Bex, whose face was marred with disappointment and sadness. Cammie felt sudden rage as Tina Walters waltzed across to the girls holding something behind her back. "Oh! Cammie dearie, have you heard the news?" Tina asked in a high sing-song voice.

"Course Tina. I think the whole world heard you," Cammie replied through gritted teeth.

Tina giggled and flicked her hair over her shoulder waving away the insult, "well, be a darling, and ask your gorgeous brother to wear something that will compliment my dress." Tina brought out from behind her back a giant bundle of pink fluff that looked vaguely like a dress and waved it about in Cammie's face.

"What the…" stuttered Cammie in humorous shock. But before Cammie could say any more, Bex walked forwards purposefully and slapped Tina in the face. Tina clutched her face with her hands and started screaming profanities at Bex, but was only pushed to the ground as Bex walked past her out of the shop. Cammie stifled a giggle as she saw the pathetic sight of Tina lying on the ground, her dress splayed out on the floor and her friends patting her hair as they comforted the girl. Cammie and the girls followed Bex out of the shop giggling, careful not to tred on the catastrophe of a dress or the girl.

Grant and Zach were up in Grant's bedroom playing on his Xbox when suddenly they heard the front door slam and a loud voice rang out.

"Grant Matthew Morgan, get your but downstairs right now, or I swear to God, I will break your Xbox".

Zach looked at Grant with wide eyes in mock horror. "Oh man, what did you do?" asked Zach quietly as Cammie's footsteps echoed up the stairs. "I asked Tina Walters to prom,' said Grant. At hearing this, Zach laughed, "Tina? Tina Walters? The one who drives in a pink Ferrari and flirts with every single guy under the sun?" asked Zach horrified. Grant just nodded, his eyes fixed upon the door. "Oh God," whispered Zach, "yeah, mate, I hate to leave you like this but I'm gonna go and I'll leave you to it. I'll, um, see you later," Zach stood up and looked back at Grant, "that is if you're still alive!" Grant chuckled, but suddenly, the doors to Grant's bedroom flung open, and revealed Cammie. Her eyebrows raised as she saw Zach and his smirk. "Hey," he said. "Hi, what are you doing here?" "Just leaving so that you can kill your brother," he replied and winked. He stopped next to her, leant over and whispered into her ear, "see you tonight." Zach brushed past out of the room, and Cammie's attention moved onto Grant who watched the exchange with raised eyebrows and a questioning look.

"Explain," he said.

"No Grant, you explain."

Grant shrugged his shoulders and sighed exasperatedly, "about what Cammie?"

"Your date for prom."

"What about her?"

"Grant, seriously? Don't play dumb! You asked fricking Tina Walters to the fricking prom!"

"Yes, I am well aware of this fact."

Cammie groaned in frustration and said, "Bex. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you ask her to prom?"

"None of your business."

Cammie's eyes hardened and she suddenly leapt onto Grant pushing him down. They ended up on the floor, Cammie trying to slap Grant's face, whilst he was trying to counter her hits. This constant hitting and slapping of each other continued for several minutes, until the door to Grant's bedroom was thrown open again and the twins stopped immediately. Cammie looked up to see a pair of feet in heels approaching and stop right in front of her face. "Cameron Ann Morgan, Grant Matthew Morgan. Get up!"

The siblings stood up off the floor and came face to face with Rachael Morgan, their mother. "Explain," said Rachael in a harsh voice.

"We are sorry mom. It won't happen again," said Grant, his face remaining stony, his hard eyes fixed on his mother's. Rachael frowned at her two children. She looked critically at the state of Cammie's hair, and noted the fact that Grant's face looked too pale. She tutted and reached out to fix Cammie's hair, but Cammie dodged and moved to the side, her body language clearly hostile. After some moments of awkward silence, Rachael walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, Cammie sighed a sigh of relief, and collapsed on the floor, her body leaning against the wall. "I hate that woman." Grant copied his sister and sat next to her. "Ditto."

He looked at his sister and smoothed her messy hair out. They sat together for a while quietly until Grant said, "how is Bex?" Cammie sighed in frustration, "you know Grant, you can be one stupid idiot sometimes. What do you think? You kinda just broke her heart. She's probably at home, putting on a brave face." At this, Grant sighed. "Damn." "Yeah, damn right you should be saying damn." Grant smiled a little bit, and Cammie stood up to leave. "Make it up to her. You have to." Grant nodded as Cammie left the room. He then lay down on the floor and let out his breath, closing his eyes.

Cammie looked at herself in the mirror, her head tilted to the side with her hairbrush stuck in her hair. She groaned in frustration as she tried pulling it free, until hands replaced hers and gently pulled it out. Cammie spun around and saw Macey, triumphantly holding the damned hairbrush, but her smile slowly turned into a face of horror as she took in the sight of Cammie's hair. "Cameron! What the hell happened to you?" said Macey in a shocked loud voice as she face palmed. "Grant and I fought." Cammie said, hoping that that would justify the state she was in, however Macey spun her around and pushed her to the ground. "Sit!" she commanded. Macey heard a sigh and a reluctant, "Yes ma'am", and she grinned.

_**It's just a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! Reviews please, and why do you think Grant didn't ask Bex? Luv ya xx Ash **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Cammie, you look beautiful."

Cammie looked at herself in her mirror, and smiled at her transformation. Macey had done a great job with her hair; her previously wild mane was back to its tame, wavy form, and glistened in the light. Her makeup was flawlessly beautiful. Macey had gone for a natural look with just some concealer, eyeliner and mascara and with a little bit of blush as Cammie had naturally pink cheeks. Macey had also outdone herself when it came to Cammie's outfit. Macey pulled out her pair of light blue denim shorts with a cute cream loose jumper that was fitted around the arms. The only thing that Cammie wore that was her own was her brown ankle boots; everything belonged to Macey, including the makeup.

Cammie turned round to face Macey beaming, and hugged her best friend tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have done a fantastic job. I actually look presentable!" said Cammie.

"Honey, you look more than damn presentable," responded Macey as Cammie twirled in front of her, "I'm really proud of my creation!" Cammie giggled and sat down on the bed next to Macey. "Is Liz with Bex?" asked Cammie, and the happy mood suddenly dulled. "Yeah," Macey replied, "she says Bex is fine, but just sad, you know? Grant didn't say anything did he?" Cammie shook her head and sighed. "Ah," said Macey fully aware that the mood needed lifting. She turned to Cammie and pulled her face around so that they faced each other. She looked into Cammie's questioning eyes and said clearly, "Do you like Zach?" Cammie laughed hysterically in response and fell back down onto the bed. "What's so funny? It's just a question, I mean; you guys are going out on a date tonight, right? Someone had to ask!" replied Macey defensively as she watched Cammie giggle.

Cammie sat back up, and suppressing a laugh she said, "Oh God, you looked so serious and business-like, I thought you were going to say someone died or something, I'm just laughing in relief Mace, not at you."

"You better not be laughing at me, I just transformed you to beauty from beast!" Cammie pouted but her eyes twinkled with mirth, "in response to your question fairy godmother, yes I like him, but no I don't like like him."

Macey raised her eyebrows and was about to question Cammie's logic when suddenly Grant walked into Cammie's room, nodded his head towards Macey in greeting and said, "Zach's here Cams".

Cammie squealed and hugged Macey then kissed Grant on the cheek and bounded down the steps out of sight. Grant sighed and laughed quietly, "I have never seen Cam so inappropriately excited for a date."

"Yeah, she really likes Zach," Macey replied, "How do you know him so well?"

"Zach and I went to the same summer camp one year, the same year you guys went to Britain with Bex to visit her family. We were great mates back then, and since he's moved here, it's just like old times," explained Grant, "but I'm not sure how I feel about Camster and Zach. There's just something about it that makes me feel uncomfortable."

Macey shrugged, "he's just a guy Grant, I bet you would say that about any guy who tried to date your sister." She walked downstairs but turned round and called "see ya later" as Grant waved his hand and then made his way back to his room.

* * *

Cammie opened the front door with Macey at her side, and saw Zach leaning against the wall. He turned round at the sound of the door opening and smiled when he saw Cammie standing there. He walked over to her and said "hey Blondie, you look beautiful." Cammie blushed as Macey jumped up and down behind her with glee, however soon stopped when met with Cammie's death stare, and started to slowly back away out of the drive waving her hand goodbye.

"So…" Cammie drawled, "are we doing anything tonight?"

Zach then smirked and instead of talking, he covered Cammie's eyes, took her hand and pulled her away from the house, Cammie protesting all the way.

"Shush Blondie," said Zach, "you're gonna disturb the neighbors!"

"You are the neighbors!" replied Cammie, but stopped complaining once she felt Zach's cool finger pressed against her lips.

"Shush," he said again, humor evident in his voice.

Cammie knew she was going down the path separating Zach's house from hers that eventually led to the road, but she had no idea why Zach covered her eyes and what they were going to do, but she had a feeling that she was going to be thankful that Macey picked out shorts instead of a dress. They came to a stop at the road, and Zach uncovered her eyes with a flourish. Cammie opened her eyes to find a black motorbike, propped up against the side of the road.

"Baby meet Blondie, Blondie meet Baby," said Zach proudly. He turned his head to look at Cammie and laughed at her horrified gaze.

"I'm not getting on that," Cammie said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you are," Zach countered.

"You are joking! That's a death trap!" Cammie said loudly, backing slightly away from the motorbike, however Zach's strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest and picked her slightly up. Cammie giggled, she hadn't been picked up in forever, but seeing that Zach was going to sit her on the bike, she tried to push against his muscly arms in order to free herself, but it was all in vain. Zach plopped her on the black seat and steadied her, his grin plastered on his face. Cammie sat on the bike, her arms folded across her chest, pretending to frown, but failing, as she saw the funny side.

"Budge up fatty, you're taking up the whole seat," Zach said quietly as he sat down in front of her, but received a slap on the shoulder in response. He turned round and flashed a smile at Cammie who had a reluctant smile on her face.

"Fine. You got me on this death trap, but go slowly, I wanna come home alive, if that's ok with you," she said humorously and she wrapped her arms round his torso.

"Your wish is my command," Zach said laughing, as he revved the engine and sped down the street, Cammie's frightened yelp followed by her laughter echoing into the night.

_**So there we have it! Review and tell me what you thought, update coming soon :) Luv ya xx Ash**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Where are we?" asked Cammie as she gingerly got off the motorbike and wandered towards the glistening lake rubbing her aching legs. She turned round and looked at Zach with a smile as he approached her.

"My secret hideaway," replied Zach as he followed Cammie to the water's edge, "found this the first day I moved here."

Zach looked across to Cammie's face and smiled at her amazed expression. Cammie met Zach's eyes and her smile widened as she started to take off her ankle boots. Zach watched Cammie with an amused smile as she slowly walked into the lake, the water lapping against her legs. She stopped when the water reached her mid-thigh and turned round to face Zach; her hair illuminated by the silver moon. Zach was sitting on the grass beside the water's edge watching her in the water, as Cammie asked quietly "join me?" Her laughter tinkled into the twilight air as Zach rolled his eyes and started to take off his shoes. Cammie laughed when she heard Zach's sharp intake of breath as he descended into the chill water.

"Baby", Cammie muttered as she walked deeper into the water. Her hand trailed in the water as she took in her surroundings. Tall pine trees cast elegant shadows onto the shimmering surface of the lake and the ever-watchful moon shadowed their every move. Cammie took in a large breath and dived deep into the water her hands exploring the bed of the lake. She started to swim out to the middle of the lake still in her clothes, relishing the feel of the cool water flowing around her. She didn't get far though, because strong hands grabbed her feet and started to pull her backwards. Cammie desperately tried to escape the iron grip but was soon pulled into the strong embrace of Zach.

"I heard that," Zach growled playfully as he started splashing water in Cammie's face. She laughed as she relaxed in Zach's arms, sighed and said, "this is the second time today you are holding me against my will." She suddenly felt Zach's warm arms release her and pouted her lips in response.

"Didn't say I minded though did I?" said Cammie as she swam back over to Zach and his welcoming arms.

They floated in the water for a while talking and laughing until Zach noticed Cammie's shivering and started to pull her towards the edge of the lake. They walked out of the water together, Zach grabbing his jumper from the bike and giving it to a grateful Cammie. She put of the jumper that was way too big for her, wrapped her arms around herself and lay back on the gentle grass, staring up at the starry sky.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her eyes reflecting the stars in the sky. Zach laughed gently and lay down beside her, "you're beautiful," he replied. Cammie laughed and playfully pushed him, but they ended up lying side by side, watching the stars.

* * *

Zach woke up beside Cammie, her arms wrapped around his waist. The stars stayed unmoving and watching as he released himself from Cammie's arms and started to shake her gently, his fingers stroking her cheeks. "Hey," she whispered as she woke up and stretched.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he replied as he helped her up, "we better get going." Cammie raised her eyebrows in question and started to protest, however was soon silenced when Zach's lips pressed against her own and her mind forgot everything.

* * *

The lights in the house were on and it was past midnight. Cammie mentally swore at herself as she tiptoed up to the front door and proceeded to turn the key in the lock, however the door swung open and Cammie came face to face with Grant. He was stony faced and stared at Cammie's still slightly damp figure as she grinned goofily back at him.

"You're late, where's Zach? I'm gonna murder that idiot," Grant said forcefully. Cammie's grin dropped as she rolled her eyes and barged her way into the house.

"Don't be an arse Grant, he took me out, he looked after me, he dropped me off, he did nothing wrong," said Cammie as she tugged off her ankle boots. Grant closed the door and knelt beside Cammie taking off her shoes for her. "Yeah sure Cams, nothing wrong, except for the fact its past midnight, and you are wet?!" said Grant loudly through gritted teeth as he towered over Cammie. She stood up to her full height, looked up at Grant above her and said quietly, "Night." She walked past Grant to go up the stairs, however came face to face with her father, standing still, glaring at his daughter, on the stairs in his dressing gown.

"Cameron." He said without emotion. "Matthew," she replied identically and relished the fact that it made her father wince.

"What were you doing?"

"None of your business," Cammie replied as she tried to follow Grant who already made it upstairs past her father. However as she neared her father, he shot out his arm and blocked Cammie's path.

"Answer me now."

"No," said Cammie, "you have no right to know what I am doing or what I will do. You have no control over me; you renounced that when you stopped being a father to Grant and I. So you can go bugger off!" shouted Cammie as she pushed his arm away and ran up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door, slammed it shut and lay on her bed, tears threatening to rush down her face, her hands running through her hair. But the inevitable shouting commenced, and as the hateful words echoed through the house, the tears fell.

**_Hope you enjoyed! Review? Luv ya xx Ash_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So sorry for the late upload, I have had exams so yeah... pretty busy time! Thanks for the reviews and messages though, love to hear what you guys think about the story, and it encourages me to write as well, so thank you! Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 13

Her wandering eyes found his smile from across the parking lot. Zach watched as Cammie ran towards him, dodging oncoming cars, her hair flying in the breeze, her eyes bright with excitement. She arrived breathlessly at his side, alive, and slightly panting and gave him a smile. Zach raised his hand and gently pushed her stray strands of hair off her pink cheeks and tucked them behind her ear. She laughed and looked incredulously back into his green eyes, "playing the typical boyfriend part really well there, Zach."

He raised his eyebrows in humour as he said, "is that what you think we are? Oh, Cammie I don't like you that way. You kinda creep me out." His eyes sparkled as Cammie laughed, "Oh I'm so sorry!" she replied sarcastically, "I'll leave you alone now".

She started walking in the opposite direction to Zach, however was jerked back and found herself back in Zach's arms that enclosed her in his warm embrace. His head fell down and rested on her head as Cammie leaned back into him. "Don't leave me please," he said against her hair as Cammie stifled a giggle. "So needy," she said drawled quietly with a smile as she felt Zach's chest ripple with laughter. The shrill bell rang and shattered Cammie's good mood. She looked towards the dreaded school building and inwardly sighed as she released herself from her safety and picked up her bag on the floor and slung it over her shoulder.

"What's your first class?" she asked Zach as they started to walk glumly together to the red brick building. "Biology," Zach groaned and slumped his shoulders as he turned towards Cammie as they reached a T-junction in the corridor. "Aw, don't die of boredom," said Cammie sympathetically as she stood on tiptoes to kiss Zach's cheek swiftly in a farewell, "I'll see you later." She turned and walked down the corridor as Zach shouted after her, "bye Blondie!" A smile lit up her face as she rolled her eyes in shame as people in the corridor turned and stared.

* * *

Josh's gaze followed Cammie's figure as she walked down the corridor to her locker. He had watched the whole exchange between Cammie and Zach with an unfamiliar pang in his chest and immediately took a dislike to the green-eyed boy. He didn't know how to treat Cammie; he didn't deserve her at all. Josh watched Cammie as she pulled out heavy books one by one out of her locker, piling them up in her arms, struggling under their weight. He walked through the crowd towards her, and stooped to pick up a textbook that had fallen with a dull thud. He stood back up and grinned cockily at Cammie.

"Hi," he said as he placed the book back into her hands. She looked uncertain and flustered as she looked at Josh, and turned around, walking down the corridor without a response. Josh grimaced and collecting his own books, walking swiftly down the corridor after Cammie. He reached her easily and strolled beside her, trying to catch her gaze.

"So," he drawled, "how have you been Camster?" he asked as they walked together down the corridor. He had deliberately chosen to call her by his special nickname for her, to see how she reacted. She had flinched and Josh, for a second felt slightly guilty, however remembering her exchange with Zach earlier, banished all thoughts of guilt. Her voice came out tired and annoyed as she replied, "leave me alone," and she walked into her classroom. Josh lingered outside the door for a second, watching Cammie as she greeted her friends and sat down, smiling and laughing, but with a dimmed look in her eye. A cold hand held onto his arm and warm breath tickled his cheek. "Hi baby," whispered a girl's voice beside his ear. He turned around and looked at DeeDee who was clinging to him like a limpet to a rock. He threw his arm possessively round her waist and walked down the corridor, his arm round DeeDee, but his thoughts firmly on Cammie.

* * *

Cammie was listening to the conversation between Macey and Lizzie, but her thoughts always returned to the weird meeting with Josh moments ago. She stole glances at the classroom door and could still see his figure standing outside, which was really strange considering his class, was on the other side of the building.

"Cammie!" Cammie was returned to reality as she beheld Macey, snapping perfectly manicured fingers in her face. "Hello! Earth to Cammie?" Cammie smiled in response, "I'm back," she laughed as Macey said, "how was your trip to Mars?" She didn't respond as Bex, who had entered the room with a flourish and a gleaming smile, saved her from Macey's questions. Lizzie raised her eyebrows in question, as Bex sat down next to the girls.

"Why the good mood Bex?" asked Lizzie as Bex grinned at the girls. "Grant gave me roses this morning," she said clapping her hands in joy. "Still doesn't mean I'm ok with the guy, but it was sweet nonetheless!" Cammie smiled happily at Bex, she was glad that her stupid brother had come to senses and was trying to make it up to Bex. Bex slumped forward on the desk and put her head in her hands and said, "but I don't understand him at all! First he asks Tina to prom, and now he gives me a bouquet of red roses?"

The girls laughed, but were cut short as Mr Riding entered the room, glaring at the girls and exerting a presence that silenced the room. He started to drone on about the motor effect, and Cammie started to aimlessly doodle on her physics file, filling up the minimal blank spaces that hadn't already be filled in with black ink. Her phone buzzed in her pockets, instantly lightening up her mood while Cammie. The screen of the phone lit up with Zach's name as she opened the text.

**Blondie, Mrs Shaw is killing me. In detention tonight, wanna join? ;)**

Cammie let out a giggle, whilst reading the text and started to reply, however was cut short when a hand reached under the desk and ripped the phone out of her hands. She looked up into the eyes of Mr Riding, who was staring menacingly down at Cammie. "Cameron Morgan. Detention." He dropped a red slip of paper onto the desk and walked to the front of the class commencing his lecture, Cammie's phone dangling dangerously from his fingers. Cammie picked up the paper, the letters DETENTION printed on the top. She sighed and looked back up at the board, her mind diving deep into the equations and numbers.

_**Hahaha, hope you enjoyed, leave a review letting me know what you think. This chapter was a little bit longer, is that ok? Anyway luv ya xx Ash**_


End file.
